Dark-crychu.exe
I am a giant fan of the pokemon series. I got a 3Ds just for the new X and Y. But, sometimes, this game is just twisted. I was playing my Pokemon Platinum. I have had this game for a couple years. My team is an Infernape, Luxray, Golem, Vaperion, Roserade, and a Gyradoes. I had just gotten a DSI and put my platinum in it. Everything was normal. A Darkrai event was going on. I decided to learn how to hack after hours of trying. I was somehow able to connect my DSI to the computer. I looked through folders and folders. I found the Darkri folder. I double clicked it. I found some horrifying stuff. Inside it was the art and a folder called “Dark-crychu.exe.” I laughed at this. When I said the name, it sounded like I said Dark Riachu. I double clicked the folder. It had nothing to do with Riachu. In a ten second period, It showed a Darkrai with Pikachu ears and tail. The Darkrai was crying dark tears. The screen went black, only to full screen the video. It showed a trainer fighting a Dark-Crychu. The trainer sent out, “AGONY” in all capitals. It was a sad, sick-looking Infernape. The exact same level, look and move set as my Infernape. The Infernape tried using flame wheel, but it did barley any damage. The Dark-crychu used a glitched move called “TM111.” It showed an animation of it using Revenge. AGONY has fainted. This was only the first part of the video. The second pokemon was called PAIN in all capitals. It was a Luxray that was just like mine. PAIN used Thunder Bite. The Dark-Crychu had half health. It used TM222. It was like a Giga Drain. PAIN fainted. The next pokemon was called DESTRUCTION. It had seemed to be my Golem. DESTRUCTION used Self Destruct! But it failed! Dark-Crychu used TM333. It had seemed to be water gun. DESTRUCTION has fainted! It had seemed that this whole thing was beatig up bad feelings and doings. Untill the next pokemon was sent out. The trainer sent out HAPPINESS. This time it was my Vaperion.HAPPINESS used Light Screen! But it failed! Dark-crychu used TM444. It was Dark Pulse. HAPPINESS fainted! This thing had destroyed happiness. I almost felt sick and sad at the same time. But, It still wasn’t over. The trainer send out FUN. It was a Roserade. FUN used Sing! Dark-Crychu fell asleep! Dark-Crychu woke up! Dark-crychu used TM555. It was flamethrower. FUN fainted! Now fun was gone. This last battle went for the worst. LIFE was sent out. It was my Gyradoes.LIFE used Endure! Dark-crychu used TM666. I had no idea what the move was. The screen flashed enough to give seizures. Every two to five seconds, a picture would flash. The screen was a red color. After two or three minuets, It seemed that the move was a bloody colored dragon claw.LIFE has fainted! This just gave the goosebumps. These pokemon just got destroyed. Without it thinking twice. After two weeks of not playing my platinum, I forgot about the Dark-crychu. I played my platinum, and got to Darkrai. A wild Dark-crychu has appeared. ---- Author is unknown Category:Crappypasta Category:The Title Is A Lie Category:Paukymaun Category:Cliche Madness Category:Random Capitalization Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Read by Zombie Horse